In a Manner of Speaking
by sixcorners0157
Summary: Chuck has done the unthinkable.. with the last person he thought he would do it with. Worst yet, he has to hide it from himself, from the girl, and from the rest of the world. C/B
1. Chapter 1

In a Manner of Speaking

Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl.

_**In a Manner of Speaking**_

Chuck Bass could not believe he had come so close to doing the unthinkable. He, Chuck Bass, get emotionally attached to a girl? Never. Especially not a girl like Blair Waldorf, because truth be told, if Chuck Bass was bad news, Blair Waldorf was worse news. He hated that he had come so dangerously close to falling for Blair, who only used him to forget, the only one that has ever gotten so close to breaking the thick concrete wall that was safely protecting his heart. If it wasn't already broken… because if he was to be honest with himself, Chuck would realize that not only did he come dangerously close to doing the unthinkable, he did the unthinkable. One thing was for sure though; Chuck should have killed those butterflies when he had the chance, because now it was too late.

**Note:** This is just the introduction to the story.. a proper chapter should be up either later on tonight or tomorrow. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck awoke with a massive headache, burning eyes, matted hair and reeking of alcohol. It was only 9:30 in the morning and already Chuck was seething with frustration. He did not blame his frustration on his current state though, oh no, his frustrations were to be blamed fully on Blair Waldorf. It was thanks to her that Chuck had not been able to get a proper night's sleep in over a month, that he could no longer enjoy his one night stands and that he was drinking more heavily than ever before. Not that he would ever admit this to himself though, because admitting that it was because of Blair that he was so bent out of shape would be admitting that Blair meant more to Chuck than he led on to appear and it would be admitting that Blair broke The Heartless Boy's Heart. Who knew that it even existed?

Life was a blur for Chuck; he didn't remember anything, nothing. The only things that ever stuck out in his mind were the brief glimpses he saw of Blair smiling and laughing, looking so unbelievably happy with Serena and Nate. How it bothered him so much to see that she acted like she was so happy and treated whatever it is they had like it never existed, or worst that it didn't matter to her. Chuck knew better though, he caught every single glance she discreetly threw his way. He saw the colors rise in her cheeks when he caught her stares, the way she would grow uncomfortable and lean closer to Nate. Chuck saw everything. What he didn't see was the way his eyes would grow darker and more intense every time he saw her looking at him. He didn't see how he would sit a little bit straighter and lean forward in his seat. No, Chuck did not see any of this, but Blair did.

All of these stolen glances, all of these slight body movements are what let Blair and Chuck know that what they had was still there. That is wasn't gone and that it certainly was not forgotten. Neither of them was happy and neither of them was going to be happy until they were finally together. Because Blair was slowly realizing that in the years that she had spent with Nate, they did not even begin to compare with the brief fling she had with Chuck. What Blair had with Chuck was real; she felt it deep down in her bones, the excitement she felt when she saw Chuck look at her with that hunger in his eyes. While Nate, Nate was simply security, he was her safety blanket. She yearned to be looked at that again, to feel that passion that she has only been able to feel with Chuck, because not even at the debutante ball was she able to feel with Nate that same passion. Her heart was bleeding deeply for Chuck and Chuck's heart was bleeding deeply for Blair's, even if they did not want to admit it, because let's face it, he was a Bass and she was a Waldorf, admitting that they needed a person was certainly not in their nature.


	3. Chapter 3

Blair was walking to her Latin class when a tall figure cornered her into a dark hallway. She didn't need to look up at his face before she knew who it was. The smell of his cologne was completely unforgettable. She could feel her knees loosing their strength and her heart going increasingly faster, all she wanted to do at that precise moment was crush her lips into his.

"I saw you looking at me, Waldorf. When are you ever going to admit that you're completely smitten by me?" Chuck murmured into Blair's ear while holding on to both her wrists.

The way that she wasn't even struggling let him know that he had been correct in his assumption. Blair Waldorf was not over him.

Snapping back into reality, Blair tore her wrists away from Chuck's grasp and straightened her self up.

"I think you're mistaken Chuck Bass. You're the one that's completely obsessed with me. When are you going to get over it? I'm with Nate, my boyfriend of the past four years, the guy I plan to marry. I just managed to get him back after he found out about our disastrous affair and I just got back my status as the most respected girl in the school. There's no way you're going to ruin this for me again, Chuck."

With that, she straightened her already wrinkle-free blazer and walked briskly away from Chuck.

Chuck was completely unfazed by the words of Blair, because while her mouth said something, her eyes said the exact opposite.

Chuck was sitting on his couch with a bottle of vodka next to him and staring out the window. This was this routine after he got home from the 8 ½ excruciating hours he spent in that damn school looking at Blair. Chuck just sat around and drank; with the occasional joint he'd smoke to change things up a bit. He still had about 5 more hours of drinking when he heard his doorbell ring. He lazily got up to go open the door.

He almost dropped his bottle of vodka when he saw who was at the door.

"Nate? What are you doing here? I thought you wanted me as far away from you as possible." Said Chuck with shock and bitterness very evident in his voice.

Nate sighed and entered the suite. "Yeah I know, man. But you're my best friend and I miss hanging out with you. Besides, it wasn't fair of me to blame everything that happened between the two of you on just you. I know I shouldn't have judged because I did the same thing with Serena while Blair and I were still going out. But I was just so angry. Anyways, I forgave Blair, why not forgive you?"

Chuck and Nate just stared at each other for a long moment until finally; they moved at the same time and embraced each other.

"Man, I'm so glad everything is back to normal. I have my best friend and my girlfriend back." Nate said while patting Chuck on the back and taking the bottle of vodka from his hand.

While Nate was celebrating the reunion with his best friend by taking large swigs of alcohol, Chuck was no longer in the mood for drinking, because even though he had his best friend back, this would only make getting the girl even harder.

Long after Nate had passed out on Chuck's couch, Chuck stood out in his balcony. It was no use in denying that he was not over Blair. It was made painfully clear when getting back to speaking terms with Nate just meant that he needed to officially forget about Blair. It's not like Chuck didn't care about Nate, because he did, he loved him actually. Nate was the brother he never had. The thing with Blair though, it was different because he was in love with her, and he knew he loved her more than Nate ever would. Not that Chuck would admit that he was in love with Blair just yet. He was just coming to terms with the fact that he was not over Blair and that he actually cared about her. Admitting that he loved her would be murder for Chuck's reputation. Because yes, Chuck was still an asshole and his reputation came first. For now anyways…

* * *

The next day, Nate had a huge hangover so school was out of the question for the two boys. They left Chuck's building and went straight to Victrola. Chuck tried to avoid this place as much as possible, it was the place where his life turned into a fiasco and the memories were all bitter. But Nate wanted to finally see the place and if Chuck really wanted everything back to normal, he could not linger in the past.

The club did not open until 7:00 but Chuck had an extra key to the place seeing as how he was part owner. It was completely empty and none of the burlesque dancers were around. The lights were off and the couches and chairs were all covered with white sheets so that they would not get dirty. The place looked completely sad without its many flashing lights and dancing women.

"This place is great, man. I'm going to have come back here tonight to see how it is for real." Nate said while looking around the large room.

"Yeah, this place sure is something." Chuck said quietly as he played with the dust that was on the bar. He sighed and looked up at Nate. "Come at around 9:00. I'll get you the best table here."

Nate just laughed and walked around the room.

They left the club after about another 15 minutes and just walked around central park. It was actually nice being able to do this with Nate, he missed it. After all, Nate had always been the person he cared about the most, even if he did hurt him in the worst possible way. Yet Serena did the same thing, and there was no denying how much Serena cared for Blair.

"Well I hate to leave, but my mother is probably fuming about the fact that I didn't come home last night. She's still upset about what I did with my dad, and how I refused to give the engagement ring to Blair." Nate announced as he looked down at his watch.

This caught Chuck's attention. Was Nate going to try and give the ring to Blair now that they were finally a "happy couple"? He was itching to ask, but there was no way of asking without seeming suspicious.

"Yeah well, I'll se you tonight at 9:00 then." Chuck waved and started walking in the oppisite direction, heading to The Palace. He was going to find out what Nate's real intention with Blair was, but he had just made up with Nate and anything that he said dealing with Blair could make it seem like he was still interested in her. No, Chuck had to wait if he wanted to find out. He headed up to his suite and fell on his bed, his eyes closing instantly, his body aching him from a lack of sleep. That whole afternoon, he just dreamed about one person, Blair.

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Sorry if things are going a bit slow but i promise that things will start to pick up soon.  
To answer your question, the reason the story is called In a Manner of Speaking is because I got the idea for the story from the song of the same title by Nouvelle Vague. It's not too apparent right now, but as the story progresses it will become clearer. If you look up the lyrics to the song you'll kinda sorta get in what direction I'm taking the story. OK, well, next chapter should be up in a few days.. please review!! It really encourages me to keep writing!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chuck woke up at 7:45 pm, after a 3 hour nap. He laid on his bed for a while, not really wanting to move, until he remembered that he had made plans with Nate to meet him at Victrola. He slowly got off his bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Chuck turned on the water and stood under the jets of the hot water, steam building up all around him.

An hour later, Chuck was walking into the flashing lights of Victrola, wearing a crisp black dress shirt and some black pants. His signature scarf missing from around his neck. When he got inside the club, he scanned the place to see if Nate had arrived but when he didn't see the familiar face he went to the bar and asked the man behind the counter for a scotch, his all-time favorite drink.

Chuck was about half-way done with his drink when Nate walked into the bar. He spotted Chuck and made his way over to him. Trailing behind him was none other than… Blair. Chuck almost choked on his drink when he saw both of them heading in his direction.

"Oh hey Chuck, what's up man? Where's that table you promised me?" Nate greeted his friend while patting him on the back. He noticed how Chuck was looking at Blair with a strange mixture of confusion, sadness and shock in his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I brought Blair. I hope you don't mind." Nate said, somewhat unsure.

Chuck snapped out of his shock and straightened himself out. His smirk positioned itself on his lips again and he said, "Oh yeah, it's no problem, the more the merrier."

Chuck started walking to the front of the club, where the best table was located. He lifted out the chair for Blair and as she sat down, Chuck could smell the sweet aroma of her perfume. Shaking all bad thoughts away, he positioned himself on the other end of the table.

Chuck tried his best to look as relaxed as possible, but with Blair right in front of him, it grew increasingly difficult by the minute. Blair was just as uncomfortable and she kept shifting in her seat and fussing with her headband.

Nate, noticing the tension, waved a waiter over. "So, should we order anything to drink?" he asked, looking around the table. "Um, I'll just have some water with ice, thanks." Blair said while giving a small smile to the waiter.

Nate shifted in his seat. It was never a good thing when Blair only ordered water; it usually meant that she was pissed. "Can I have a coke and rum?" he said as lightly as he could. Apparently, this hadn't been a good idea like he had predicted. Nate had been hoping to better things between all of them, but maybe he had moved too quickly.

Chuck didn't ordered anything since he had just drank some scotch and he was trying to cut back on the heavy drinking, so he just stared intently at the burlesque dancers, at people at other tables, he looked everywhere, just not where Blair was positioned.

Finally, Nate sighed and said, "Okay, yeah, I know that this is awkward, but Blair, you're my girlfriend and Chuck, you're my best friend. I need to know that you guys can get along, and more importantly, I need to know that I can trust you." He looked around the table, waiting for some sort of reply, but apparently the table cloth was more interesting than whatever he had to say. He rolled his eyes and slumped in his chair.

A few moments later the drinks arrived, but none of them had any intention of drinking. Chuck's mind was reeling, he knew for the sake of Nate that he needed to say something. Straightening himself in his chair, Chuck spoke up. "Of course you can trust us, Nate. What happened between Blair and I, it was a lapse of judgment and it never meant anything. It was a mistake in both of our parts."

When Chuck said this, Blair briskly looked up, the pain apparent in her eyes for only a moment before she composed herself. "Yes Nate, it was a huge mistake. I have only ever loved you." She said while taking a hold of Nate's hand. She threw a sideways glance at Chuck, fully well knowing that her words had stung him hard.

Chuck arrived at his suite an hour later, completely drained. Tonight had been one of the worst nights of his life, if not his worst. The rest of the evening had been filled with a thick tension, but since Nate had gotten what he wanted out of the conversation , he didn't notice.

He hated having to say those things, especially in front of Blair, but what else was he supposed to do? Nate was his best friend, and honestly the only person that gave a damn about what happened to Chuck. Loosing Nate was not an option for Chuck; nothing and no one was worth it, not even Blair.

He was really angry and frustrated with himself. All Chuck really wanted was to find a way to be able to be with Blair and still be able to keep his best friend, but knowing that was completely impossible made him even angrier. Besides, he didn't know if Blair cared about him the way he cared about her. But by her words that night, he was pretty sure that she didn't care for him at all.

Knowing that it would be stupid to beat himself up over what happened that night, Chuck decided to take another shower to rid himself of the smell of cigarette smoke and sweat. He took off all his clothes and dropped them on top of the bed.

Chuck put on his black robe and made his way to the bathroom. He turned the water on and before stepping inside the shower he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pale, thin and had dark bags under his eyes. "You're a hot mess, Bass." Chuck murmured to himself while shaking his head.

He was about to enter the shower when he heard knocking on the door. Chuck sighed, twisted the water handle so it would turn off and slowly made his way to the living room to see who was disturbing him.

**ok guys, here's the next chapter! im sorry if i made some grammatical errors.. I'm only human! : The next chapter should be up soon and pretty please, REVIEW!! Pleeeaaassseeee! :**


	5. Chapter 5

Chuck's eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Blair just pushed him aside and walked into his living room. "I've come to discuss the events of tonight." She replied haughtily.

Chuck sat down on his couch and stared at Blair like she had gone insane. "And why would we have to do that? I don't find anything that we might need to discuss, everything was made crystal clear tonight." He said bitterly.

Blair walked over to him and stood directly in front of Chuck. "You don't fool me Bass, as much as you might want to. That whole little speech tonight was totally theatrics and I didn't buy it. I'm surprised Nate fell for it, to be honest with you."

"What makes you think I was lying? I meant what I said tonight and I meant what I told you that night at the bar. I don't want you anymore, Waldorf. You're old news. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was going to go take a shower before you so rudely invaded my home." Chuck began walking away, leaving a stunned Blair in the middle of his living room.

Chuck slammed the door to his bathroom and stared into the mirror. This was turning into something he could not handle. He turned the water on and stepped inside the shower.

Chuck got out of the shower about 20 minutes later and he expected for Blair to be gone already, but there she was still, sitting on his couch with a thoughtful expression on her face. Chuck sighed; he really didn't want her there anymore. Being alone in a suite with Blair was a huge temptation for Chuck and he didn't want to risk it.

"Go get dressed. I need to talk to you." Blair said in a distracted voice. Chuck wanted to snap at her and tell her that nobody talked to him like that in his own home, but he thought better of it and bit his tongue. He made his way to his bedroom and closed the door.

Five minutes later, Chuck walked out of his room in a pair of dark green pajamas. He laid down on the couch that was facing the one that Blair was sitting on and covered his eyes with his left hand. "I don't understand why you need to talk to me."

"And I don't understand why you find it necessary to lie. You're not fooling me. I know you like me…'

"_God, if only she knew it was so much more than that_." Chuck thought to himself.

"…It would make my life so much easier if you just admitted it to me. Please Chuck, admit it to me. It makes no sense to hide something that's already out in the open."

When Chuck finally uncovered his eyes to look up at Blair, he saw that she was nervous and her eyes were pleading with him to tell her the truth. "Why is it so important for you to know if I do or don't?"

Blair was taken aback by this question, she shouldn't have been though, it was a question she knew was coming. For a minute the shield that Blair was trying to get rid of came back and with an air of superiority she answered, "It's not important to me. I just think I'm entitled to know if the best friend of my boyfriend likes me."

Chuck shook his head and smiled a sad smile. "You're unbelievable, Waldorf. But I'm going to answer your question just because I'm so sick of this shit already. Yes I… like you. I never stopped, not even that night at the bar." He looked up and was surprised by the expression on her face.

"You're not actually shocked, are you?" Chuck asked completely incredulous.

Blair snapped out of her trance when she heard Chuck's question and replied, "I just never expected you to actually admit it to me so openly."

They stared at each other for what seemed an eternity until finally Chuck spoke up. "So where does that leave us?"

Blair sadly looked at the hardwood floors underneath her. Where did this leave them? As much as Blair wanted to tell Chuck how much she actually cared about him too, she was with Nate and she couldn't hurt him. "I don't know." She answered quietly.

Chuck grew infuriated, he knew that nothing could actually happen between the two of them because of Nate, but couldn't she at least tell him that she felt the same way? "You don't know?" He began slowly. "You don't know? You make me admit my feelings for you and you don't know? God Blair, what the hell is wrong with you?! Do you enjoy watching other people suffer because you?! I don't know what possessed me to get involved with you! I wish I could take everything that's happened between the two of us back, I'm sick of your games!"

Chuck began to pace around the room angrily; he didn't even know why he had bothered. It was Blair; she would never risk her security and her stability for something as petty as love, if you could even call it that.

Blair just stared at Chuck, not sure of what to say. Admitting that she felt something for Chuck would be admitting that she wanted a relationship with him but that would mean breaking up with Nate. Blair wasn't sure that she wanted to do that, for one, it would mean hurting Nate again and second, what if it didn't work out? Who would she run to?

Before Blair knew what she was doing, she slammed her lips onto Chuck's. The feeling that both of them experienced was the most amazing feeling and that precise moment, nothing mattered, not even Nate.

Chuck and Blair slowly backed away from their kiss, feeling breathless. They both cleared their throats and Blair picked up her purse and moved toward the door. Blair opened the door of Chuck's apartment and stepped into the hallway. She gave Chuck one last look before closing the door behind her.

Chuck let Blair go without another word, because that kiss that they had just shared told him everything he needed to know.

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. In this chapter the connection between the song and the story starts to become more apparent but if you still dont see it, it will show more in later chapters. Please Review!! I really appreciate it!! Oh, and sorry for any mistakes! I was trying to get this chapter up quickly.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long! Anyway.. Hope you enjoy and please review!! Thanks!**

Chuck woke up the next morning not knowing what to think. It was true that the kiss between him and Blair meant that Blair also cared for Chuck, but where did this leave Nate? Where did this leave them? It isn't as if they could just embark on a whirlwind romance, not giving a damn about what anybody thought, they would hurt too many people in the process. Maybe it would be better if they left the kiss in the past and just forgot about the whole thing. Before Chuck could ponder at the thought, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Chuck mumbled into the phone as he sat up on his bed.

"Chuck? It's me, Blair. Do you think I could stop by your house before school starts? I need to talk to you."

Chuck felt the dread seep all through his body. He knew it. He knew that Blair was going to take back everything that happened the night before. He swallowed hard. "Um, sure, stop by whenever you want."

"Well then, can you open up? I'm outside your door." Blair responded nervously.

Chuck quickly scrambled off the bed, hung up the phone and rushed to open the door. When he opened the door, Blair was standing there, nervously balancing on her heels with her hands behind her back and looking absolutely gorgeous in her black turtle neck and grey skirt.

"Hi, come in." Chuck greeted as he moved to the side of the door. Blair gave him a polite smile and nodded as she entered.

Once they were both inside, they stared off in different directions, not really daring to look at each other. "Let me get you something to drink, what would you like?" Chuck asked as he moved toward the kitchen. "Some water would be fine, thanks." She answered. Chuck smiled, Blair was nervous. She only had water when she was angry or nervous, and it pleased Chuck to know that he was affecting Blair.

Chuck walked out of the kitchen a few moments later with a large glass of water and found Blair out in his balcony absently staring at the views of New York. He silently handed the glass to Blair and as she took it and mumbled a "thanks" he leaned in against the railing of the balcony.

"You could never really get sick of living in New York, it's too beautiful." Blair said more to herself than to Chuck, but he nodded anyway. Snapping out of her trance, Blair drank a bit of her water and took a deep breath before turning to Chuck.

"I am… confused. I've never been in this situation before and I don't know how to handle it. I want to give this a chance, but I… I'm scared of leaving Nate." Blair sighed and looked down at her water. Saying that was harder than she would have ever expected it to be.

Chuck looked over at her with a solemn expression on his face. "Nate would never forgive us. He barely forgave us the first time…And chances are that we wouldn't even make it."

Blair cut in. "So it would be stupid to ruin something that's been working for such a long time just because we want to experiment, right?"

Chuck slowly nodded his head. "Right." He didn't know what was happening, it sounded like they were breaking off whatever it is that he and Blair had but it didn't feel like it, and Blair was edging closer and closer to him.

"Okay then, it's settled." Blair announced and with that she took Chuck's face with both her hands and kissed him hungrily. For some strange reason, Chuck knew that this was coming so he was not surprised; he just wrapped his arms around her body, rubbing his hands up and down her back and began kissing her just as passionately as she was kissing him.

This kiss was the seal to their silent agreement. They both knew that what they were doing was wrong, betraying a best friend and a boyfriend, but at that particular moment it didn't really matter. They just had to be careful and nobody would ever have to find out.

Half an hour later, Chuck was climbing the steps of the front of the school with Blair ten steps behind. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this right. It was agreed that they would only meet at Chuck's place, to avoid anyone noticing them and no interacting whatsoever during school. Chuck made his way to the front doors walking to his first hour, English, while Blair mad her way to hers, Latin.

"When Blair walked into her classroom, everyone curiously stared at her, the Queen Bee arriving late to class? That never happened. Not only was Blair Waldorf the queen of the student body, she was also the model student of Constance Billard. When she sat down, Serena edged closer to her. "Why were you late? I sent you a text message but you didn't respond."

"You did?" Blair asked while she took her phone out of her bag. Sure enough, she saw that the screen flashed that she had a text message from Serena and two missed calls from Nate.

"Yeah, I did. So where were you?" Serena pressed on. "Oh, I uh, woke up late. The maid forgot to wake me." Blair said rather lamely, she knew Serena would never fall for that. Serena eyed her suspiciously but didn't say anything. Just then the bell rang and Blair quickly made her way to second hour, avoiding Serena's nosy questions that kept flying her way.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, the lunch bell rang and Chuck made his way out to the patio where he knew he would find Nate. He felt guilty about what he and Blair were doing to him, but he knew it was the only way if he and Blair wanted to be together.

"Hey, what's up man?" Nate asked when he saw Chuck approaching him. "Nothing much, just waiting for this day to end." Chuck responded. "Yeah I know what you mean. This day has been pretty shitty for me too." Chuck only nodded his head. He only wanted the day to end so that he would be able to see Blair again.

"So what are you doing today after school? I was wondering if you wanted to go grab a bite to eat. Or if maybe I could go stop by your suite. I don't want to be home today. My dad's coming home from rehab." Nate asked Chuck.

"You serious? That's rough." Chuck didn't know what else to say. He knew that the decent thing to do would be to cancel his plans with Blair and go with Nate, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Blair was becoming like a drug to Chuck, the more he tasted her, the more he needed to have her. Yet his best friend needed him.

"Um, well, I have to go to Victrola for a few hours today after school, I need my father to invest more, but by 6:00 I suppose I'll be finished." Chuck hated to have to lie to Nate, but this was the only way he saw that he could spend time with Blair and help out his friend.

"Thanks, man. You're the best. Now I just need to see how I can keep myself entertained until 6:00. Maybe I'll ask Blair to lunch or something." Nate said.

Chuck felt panic rise up in his chest. How could he warn Blair not to make any plans with Nate? "Well Nathaniel, I'm off. I need to do some stuff before lunch is over." Nate nodded and Chuck walked away quickly desperately reaching for his phone so that he could text Blair.

Blair was eating lunch with Serena when she felt her phone vibrate. She almost choked on her yogurt when she saw that it was a text message from Chuck.

_If Nate asks you to make plans with him today after school say no._

_Why?_ Blair texted back.

_Just decline. I'll explain later._

When Blair texted her response, she didn't notice Serena staring at her curiously, "Who was that?"

"Oh, just Nate, he wanted to know why I didn't meet him in the morning." Blair replied as casually as she could.

"Uh, huh..." Was all Serena said, obviously she didn't fall for Blair's response.

When Chuck saw on his screen that Blair's response was _Fine, I'll say no._ He breathed a sigh of relief, crisis avoided. It was becoming apparent to Chuck that keeping this relationship under wraps was going to be more difficult than he had previously believed. Across the school, Blair was thinking the same thing.

**P.S. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes.. I always reread but some errors are always able to escape my grasp. **


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys, I'm sorry that I haven't updated the story in over a month, but school has been hectic the past few weeks.

I officially enter summer vacation in a week or so, and I will be updating the story then.

Again, so sorry!


End file.
